chanahousefandomcom-20200214-history
Harry Potter
Early Life Harry was born to James and Lily Potter in Godric's Hollow. Harry was the chosen one destined to defeatthe dark lord, Voldemort. Voldemort being threaten by this, wanted to kill Harry as a baby. Harry's parents hid, but they told their close friend Peter Pettigrew of their current location. Pettigrew though betrayedthem by telling Voldemort of their location. Voldemort went to Godric's Hollow and killed Harry's father, James. When Voldemort found Harry and his mother, he told he would spare Lily if she left Harry for him to kill. Lily refused and protected Harry. Voldemort killed Lily and got ready to send a killing curse towards Harry. When Voldemort did to curse to Harry it bounced back to Voldemort destroying his body, his soul though fled. Harry was found by his godfather Siruis Black and was brought to a muggle home of Harry's aunt and uncle. He grew up not knowing he was a wizard or of the true reasons of his parents death. When Harry was 11 he received a letter from Hogwarts and he learned of his magical abilities. Rebeus Hagrid introduced Harry to the world of magic and then brought him to the Hogwarts Express that would bring him to school. On the train he met his best friends Ron Weasly and Hermonie Granger. He learn from them of the dark lord Voldemort and how Harry was famous for being the one who defeated him as a baby. Harry over the course of seven years he had problems with Voldemort and his followers. Voldemort gained a new body and started a new wizarding war. Harry aided in a group known as the Order of the Phoenix which fought against Voldemort and his death eaters. Second Series The War of the Wizarding World When Aster crashed outside Hogwarts, Harry and Ron found him and brought him in. Aster explained where he came from and Harry was the only one who believed him. Harry helped Aster learned the basics of magic quickly becoming a powerful wizard. When Harry saw a vision of his godfather, Sirius being tortured in the Ministry of Magic. He asked Aster, Ron, Hermonie, Luna, Ginny and Neville to come with him to the Minstry to help Sirius, While at the Minstry, death eaters appear telling them that it was a trap to kill Harry. They escape the death eaters and go to a giant room with only a magical veil in the center. The Order of the Phoenix show up and the good wizards start battling the death eaters. Harry, Aster and Sirius all duel Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange. Bellatrix shot a killing curse towards Sirius sending him through the veil. Aster knocks Lucius out, while Bellatrix flees the room. Harry runs after Bellatrix while Aster studies the veil. Remus Lupin tells Aster that the veil may connect to his home world. As Remus goes to battle the death eaters, as Aster hears the cries of people in battles with the death eaters, Aster abondons going home until he help Harry. Harry battling Bellatrix is joined by Aster who the two beat her but she escapes. Dumbledore shows up and battles Voldemort he also appeared. The battle ends with Voldemort escaping. Dumbledore tells Harry and Aster of Harry's destiny. Aster learns that the veil was destroyed but he tells Harry he would stay anyway to help him. Dumbledore tells them about Voldemort's horcruxes. The three go to a secret place where a horcrux is. The three get it but Dumbledore is weaken by a potion that was protecting the horcrux. When returning to Hogwarts they find it invaded. Aster goes to the battle to fight, but Dumbledore and Harry go to the Astronomy Tower to destroy the horcrux. The two fail and when Dumbledore hear approaching death eaters, Dumbledore gives Harry to horcrux and paralyses him under his invisiblity cloak. The death eaters and Draco Malfoy show up disarming Dumbeldore. Although Serverus Snape is the one to killed him by betraying his trust. Once the death eaters fled Hogwarts, Harry got Ron, Hermonie and Aster together and explained that they needed to leave Hogwarts to find the rest of the horcruxes. They all agreed and left Hogwarts immeadality. They went to 12 Grimmauld Place to home of Sirius Black. They found out that the horcrux locket they found in the cave was a fake and the real one was owned by Dolries Umbridge the second in command at the Ministry. The four went to the Ministry disguise and was able to steal the real horcrux and escaped safetly. When they apperated from the Ministry, Ron was splitched and weakened. Aster offered to stay with him while Harry and Hermonie went to Godric's Hollow to learn more about the Deathly Hallows. Harry and Hermonie are able to obtain the sword of Gryffindor from Bathilda Bagshot which is able to destroy horcruxes. When they return to their camp they gave the sword to Ron and he destroy the locket horcrux. After Ron destroys the horcrux, they go to Gringotts the wizarding bank to find a horcrux in Bellatrix's vault. They escape with the cup, although an goblin steal Gryffindor's sword. They return to Hogwarts to find antoher horcrux, the diadem. Voldemort learns that they've returned to Hogwarts and sends his army to kill them. They go to the Room of Requirements to find the horcrux but are ambushed by death eaters. While in the Room of Requirements the cup and diadem is destroyed. They all split up to aid in the battle of Hogwarts. Harry and Aster go and fight Fenrir and Bellatrix along with Lupin. Bellatrix and Fenrir are defeating being sent straight into the lake. Voldemort then kills Snape who was secretly doing Dumbledore's plan. Voldemort tells Harry to come face him alone in the forest. Harry goes to the forest but is followed by Aster. Once Harry's with Voldemort he sends a killing curse at Harry and Aster. Harry and Aster wake up in a white room with Dumbledore who explains that Harry didn't die due to that Voldemort's wand, the Elder Wand, belonged to Harry. Aster didn't die due to him being from a different world. He also states that a horcrux that was in Harry's soul was destroyed by the killing curse. Harry and Aster go back to the real world. They awaken in the ruins of Hogwarts, their bodies were brought there but death eaters. Aster goes to kill Voldemort's snake which is his final horcrux while Harry goes to finish the battle with Voldemort. Harry confronts Voldemort and mocks him for being a coward, Voldemort enraged shoots a killing curse and Harry shoots back a repelling spell. The two evenly match in power. As the death eaters flee Hogwarts, Voldemort gives up hope and thinks of that fact he may lose. In that second Voldemort is killed by his own killing curse. Harry celebrates with everyone and begins the repairment of Hogwarts and the Wizarding World. Weeks later when the veil is repaired, Harry brings Aster back to the mysterious veil in the ministry and says goodbye. Aster tells Harry he is a helper of light and would be needed in defeating the Society of Light. Harry agrees as Aster enters the veil to return home and Aster sends Sirius' corpse back to Harry to be buried. Fate of the Lightest Destiny Harry did what Aster asked him to be in the battle with the Society of Light. He joined in the war against the Ixs. Third Series Quest for the Wolf Cure Aster came to Harry for help to find a cure to his werewolfism. Later Life After the war ended, Harry and the rest of the wizarding community return to their own world. Harry rebuilt Hogwarts and became headmaster of the school. Category:Wizard